


恋バカたちの駄弁

by Trykzy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trykzy/pseuds/Trykzy
Summary: KBDN&MSHP，各自交往中
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 20





	恋バカたちの駄弁

「啊？問我怎麼跟赫普拉近距離的好方法？」  
「嗯……」新任冠軍微低著頭，交扣的手指上，兩根拇指不安的彼此撥弄著。  
「這個嘛……」  
最近明明有意無意的用肢體動作或是一些關鍵字來暗示，想要更深入的進展，但赫普卻完全不為所動，只是對自己奇怪的行為問了兩三句表示關心而已，小勝剛剛是這麼說的。

「拜託你了，奇巴納先生！」  
他把手放在頭巾上，嘆了口氣，「不是說我不願意幫忙啦，只是本大爺對小孩子的戀愛沒什麼……」  
「沒什麼興趣是嗎？既然奇巴納先生都這樣說了，我也只好請丹帝先生取消對你的贊助了。」  
「什……居然用職權騷擾，你什麼時候會用這種陰招了啊小勝！」聽到自己可能因此沒了金主，奇巴納不禁叫了出來。  
「再說你跟丹帝先生不是也進展得很慢嗎，你們該不會還沒上床過吧？」  
本想大聲反駁的奇巴納環顧四周，咖啡店裡的其他人已經因為他剛剛的那句話紛紛將目光投向兩人所在的桌位，現在要是再說錯一句話，肯定會引起騷動。

於是他靠近小勝，用寬大的手遮住兩人的側臉，小聲開口：「當然有，你可別小看大人了！」  
「幾次了？」小勝以充滿冠軍之風的沉穩口氣回擊。  
「一次。」  
「一次？！這樣不是跟沒有一樣嗎……」  
「是丹帝那傢伙太忙又太遲鈍了，我才一直找不到機會好嗎！他每天回來幾乎只有洗澡睡覺兩種事會做，看他累成那樣我怎麼忍心啊。」  
「喔……奇巴納先生還真是為對方著想呢。」小勝瞇細了眼。  
「你那是什麼對本大爺改觀的眼神啊……」  
「不過說起來果然還是奇巴納先生不夠主動的關係吧？把手機裡面的幾張色情自拍照傳給他看看怎麼樣？」  
「不要若無其事地說出那種有損我形象的發言，本大爺才沒有那種照片。」  
「真的嗎？」他想起了社群網路以及匿名討論區裡，奇巴納粉絲們的狂熱發言。像是「他肯定有用來上傳露點自拍照的私人帳號」、「不知道他跟丹帝一個晚上可以做幾次呢」之類的。  
只不過這些妄想在剛剛全都被本人否定了。

「那當然。」  
「手機借我看一下。」他伸出手。  
「為什麼我非得借你看啊！？而且什麼時候變成你來給本大爺建議了，真是的。」  
奇巴納重新倒回後方的沙發上，雙手自然的搭在椅背頂端，「而且要是我猜得沒錯，赫普那小子根本是在等你主動出手吧。他在這方面應該比丹帝敏銳不少。」他話鋒一轉，回到正題。  
「咦？」小勝今天第一次露出驚訝的表情。  
「是本大爺的直覺啦。」與善於觀察的丹帝相反，奇巴納多半是依照直覺來判定他人的。  
「直覺？」  
「直覺。」他收斂了臉上的表情，看起來並不像在開玩笑。  
「……我知道了，既然奇巴納先生都這樣說，就只能試試看了。」  
奇巴納隨即又恢復平常那副有些輕浮的樣子，露出招牌微笑，「不過啊，居然各自喜歡上了他們兄弟，我們兩個在其他意義上也變成夥伴了呢。」  
「這樣講感覺有點噁心，恕我拒絕。」  
「你啊……」  
「我開玩笑的，以後也請你多指教了，奇巴納先生。」  
「好，包在我奇巴納大爺身上吧。」他爽快的回應。  
「就算有時候他們會固執的有點難搞，讓人不太高興，但是我的男朋友果然還是……」  
「「最可愛又帥氣了！」」兩人十分有默契的各自伸出食指。  
正當兩人覺得意氣投合想握手時，才發現整間咖啡廳的視線全都集中在他們這桌，其中還混入幾個拿著相機拍照的記者。

當天最熱門的網路新聞是——  
「新任冠軍與拳關市道館館主之間的戀愛諮詢 兩人正和前任冠軍兄弟熱戀中」。


End file.
